My Fairy Tale
by Rain Dances
Summary: I've always wanted a fairy tale wedding, the white dress, the flowers, the perfect man, and all and I finally got my wish. The last thing I needed the day before my wedding was to run into him again and have him shake my whole world apart. One-shot.


**My Fairy Tale**

Pairings: Mitchie/OC and later Mitchie/Shane

Other info: It takes place a few years after Camp Rock, so when Mitchie is about 22 and Shane is 24.

Author's Note: So this is my very first Camp Rock story and my first one-shot. The idea was kind of shaky and it took me awhile to make it so that it wouldn't be too cheesy. I know it is in some places, but I tried to make it less. It's kind of obvious what happens, but everyone likes fluff once in a while right? Well I hope you enjoy it! And please leave some comments so I know what I need to improve on and what you thought about it. I aim to please!

* * *

It was a fairy tale. It was a cliché. It was everything a girl would have wanted. It was what I've always dreamed of. The perfect dress, the beautiful church, the wonderful reception, and the man who would do anything for me. My wedding was perfect. Everything was planned out, every last detail was covered. Still, going over the list of things, I felt something missing. I knew I had everything I have ever dreamed of, but what exactly was missing from my fairy tale wedding?

"Mitchie? What are you doing still up? You should be in bed? It's a big day tomorrow." My mom's voice broke me out of my trance. I looked up to her with a small smile on my face.

"Nothing, just making sure everything was ready and good to go for tomorrow."

"Don't worry too much. I promise you everything is going to be fine."

"I know mom, but I want to make sure. There's nothing wrong with looking over a few things before tomorrow right? I know everything will be fine, but I want them to be perfect. This only happens once, you know? And I want it to be everything I've dreamed of."

"It's wrong when you show up to your wedding with dark circles under your eyes. But, that's besides the point Mitchie. Everything will go perfectly, just concentrate on the love you two share and things will fall into place." I looked away from her at the last statement. She knew just as well as I did how wrong the last statement was.

Sighing I started, "I saw him yesterday."

"You did? Where?"

"I was walking to work and I accidentally crashed into him."

"What happened?"

I closed my eyes, remembering yesterday's incident.

* * *

"_No, no! What do you mean you can't find it!? I ordered that cake five months ago and you decide to tell me now that it isn't ready? I-" I was cut off as I crashed into a tall, solid object. "I'll call you back," I said quickly as I shut my phone. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and with all that's happening right now….Oh gosh, I hope you're not hurt." I continued rambling on. _

"_Mitchie." Oh god, I knew that voice. My eyes widened as I carefully looked up. Yup, there he was. His dark locks and piercing hazel eyes made it even easier to identify him. _

"_Shane." My voice came out breathless, and squeaky. _

_We stood there staring at each other for about a minute. I felt like the world stopped, time stood still, it was just us standing there. Staring. His eyes were still as intense as ever, the light brown color speckled with green spots. Even after a few years he was as handsome as ever. Then he gave me that look again and the air left my lungs. I couldn't breath. I prayed to God that somehow I could break away from his hypnotic eyes. Someone must have heard my prayer, because, just then, my cell phone started to ring. Tearing my eyes from him, I picked up my phone. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey, Mitchie__. The caterer just called, she said that she mixed up the order, so the cake is made."_

"Why didn't she just call to tell me that? Why did she call you?"

"_Because she knew you would chew her out. You get really angry when things don't go your way. I bet she was trying to avoid that." _

_I looked over to Shane and saw him staring at my phone, while obviously listening into our conversation. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not that bad." I heard a snort from Shane. I turned to glare at him. _

"_Did you just snort?" _

"_Ummm….no that was the…T.V.!" _

"_Okay…. Well, I have to go; I just wanted to call to tell you to stop worrying. Everything will be perfect tomorrow. I love you, bye." _

_Shane's eyes widened a fraction, but quickly closed shut. "You too, bye." I closed my phone shut and turned my head back to Shane. "So….." _

"_That your boyfriend?" His voice was strangled and his eyes still shut. _

"_My fiancé," I whispered hoarsely. _

"_Oh," he simply stated. "Congratulations," he managed to spit out. "I-I hope you're happy." _

_I simply nodded, not knowing what to say. I mean what would you do if the ex-love of your life, just wished you the best the day before your wedding? Exactly, what was I suppose to say? _

_Without thinking, I blurted out, "You should come." _

"_I don't think that's a good idea Mitch." His voice sounded different. It sounded like someone had put rocks into his mouth and was forcing him to speak. _

"_Why not?" I asked, even though we both knew the answer. _

_He opened his eyes. I had to contain my gasp as I saw the pain and hurt in them. "You know why, Mitchie. You don't need me to say it. I hope you the best of luck." Shane then left a lingering kiss on my cheek. I closed my eyes and fought a tingle as I felt his lips on my skin. As he pulled away, I breathed in a sigh of contentment. Opening my eyes, "Shane I-" He was already gone. _

* * *

As I finished my memory, I looked up to my mom. Her face was thoughtful and I waited for her answer, waited for her to tell me what to do.

"Mitchie, I don't know what to say. This is your life, you have to choose. I'm sorry, but you can't have both."

"You tell me what to do most of my life, and the one time I want you to, you let me make my own decision?" I sighed. "I can't Mom. I just can't I love them both, but," I stopped short.

"But, what?"

"I don't know, I can't do this anymore. Why did he have to come back? Life was so much easier without him and just when I almost get my fairy tale ending, he comes back and complicates things even more."

"I really don't know what to tell you Mitchie, all I haveto say is, look at your life, out of the two, which can you absolutely not live without? I know you know the answer deep down and I know you'll make the right choice."

"You know don't you? Why can't you just tell me?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be as satisfying when you find out, but you better think fast, your wedding is tomorrow."

I groaned at the thought. "Mom, I can't do this right now. I just can't. I hate to do this to you. I really do, but do you think you could postpone the wedding for a little? I need more time to think."

"I'll do my best, honey. I'll just make something up about the dress getting lost in the readjustments. They'll understand." Chuckling, she added, "Especially since you've been Bridezilla for the past month."

Ignoring the jab at my behavior, I threw my arms around her, "Thanks mom. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I have some sort of idea. You better take some time off, go drive around a little, clear your mind. I'm sure, no I know, you'll find a place where you can think crystal clear."

Nodding my head, I picked up my car keys, gave my mom a quick kiss, and made my way towards my car, knowing exactly where I wanted to go. As I got closer and closer to my destination, my hands gripped tighter and tighter on the steering wheel. I hadn't been to this site in years, doubting that he had either.

Arriving to my destination, after about a few hours, I sat in my car, debating whether or not coming here was such a good idea. I looked out my window towards the sign that read, "Camp Rock." It looked the same as ever, with a few minor adjustments here and there. The cabins were the same color, a rich mahogany color. The lake still as blue as ever, and the air as fresh as before. The fresh morning mist hung in the air, giving it a comfortable ambience. It was the simple atmosphere that brought me back to the early, easy days where everything was so simple. Life was easy back then, oh how things have changed. No longer, were things black and white anymore, there were now endless shades of gray, each of which I couldn't even begin to decipher.

My internal ramblings were broken by a knock on my window. "Are you going to sit out here all day, love?" I looked up to a familiar face of my old camp counselor, Brown. A smile broke out onto my face and I quickly hoped out of my car to give him a hug.

"Brown! I haven't seen you in years. I see you're still as well as ever, as is the camp. No one causing too much trouble I hope."

"Not since you've been here," he chuckled. "So what brings you here? I haven't seen you since…..well since you two broke up."

"I just need to do some thinking, clear my head a little. Why is the camp so empty? Isn't it usually in session by now?" changing the subject.

"Well I got this invitation in the mail the other day from one of my old campers begging to come to her wedding and I decided to postpone camp a little to go to her wedding, but I can see that it's been postponed as well," he ended giving me a curious look.

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing than why are you here, love? You haven't been here in, like you said, years. It seems a little suspicious that you show up here right before your wedding, that's all."

"I just….I don't know Brown. I don't know, this whole thing doesn't feel right. I love him, but I just…..I can't explain it."

"I understand, love. Here take the keys to your old cabin and spend a few days here. I'm sure a little bit of Camp Rock will help you."

"Thanks Brown, you don't know how much this means to me." I took the keys from his outstretched hand and made my way over to my old cabin, hoping that the days spent here would help me make some sort of decision.

Sighing, I made my way towards my cabin. I was surprised to see that the hand prints we had painted on years ago were still on there along with a few new ones. The door was painted an array of hand prints of all different sizes and colors. I quickly pinpointed mine and placed, my now older hands, on my younger ones. They were the same size. Funny, how my hand print is still the same size, yet I don't feel like the same person at all.

I packed my belongings away and made my way towards the docks when I heard a soft guitar playing. It was _our_ song. That only meant one thing, he was here too. There was no way I was going to be able to think if he was in the same vicinity as me. I bet Brown knew that as well, that's why he let me stay. Brown always believed that his nephew, Shane, and I were meant to be. Not knowing what to do, I quietly turned back to my cabin and started to walk slowly back, not trying to make a noise. Unfortunately, my legs caught onto a root of a tree and I tripped and fell down, making a loud thumping sound.

"Who's there?" his voice rang out. I kept silent hoping he wouldn't come over to see what made the noise. I heard soft footsteps make their way over to me. I kept my eyes closed, hoping he wasn't coming over here. "Mitchie?" Astonishment was obvious in his voice.

"Hi, Shane." My greeting was curt.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting married right now or did you lie about that too?" Bitterness and anger were laced with his words.

"That was years ago Shane, why can't you just get over it! I was a mistake, I'm sorry. How many more times do you want me to say it?" I was desperately trying to keep my cool, but I wasn't going to let him win this battle.

"As many as it takes until I start believing you. I trusted you, I trusted you to tell me the truth, I trusted you to keep my secrets, I trusted you for so much and what do you do? You lie about, and to me. Just tell me why, Mitchie? Did you really hate me that much that you had to hurt me?"

"No, I just…."

"You know what? Save it, I know how it goes. You just toy with someone's emotions for fun and decide that since I'm famous I'm used to it. Well, newsflash, no matter how many times it happens, it never stops hurting." He stared at me with a fire in his eyes and turned around to make a dramatic exit, but I wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"I was scared, okay? I was scared of how much I loved you, okay? I was seventeen! I wasn't supposed to be feeling those kinds of things at that age. I hurt you before you could hurt me. I couldn't take it if you broke my heart. My dad hurt my mom even though she loved him. Even her love couldn't stop him from hurting her. I didn't want what happened to her to happen to me. I didn't want to get hurt, and end up like she was. You should have seen her Shane, she was a wreck. You couldn't even begin to imagine what she felt like when the love of her life took her heart, stomped on it and left it laying on the ground, shattered. Sure she healed, sure the pieces were slowly put back together, but the scars are still there. She's still scared to date, she's still afraid to let people in, she's still insecure about herself. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to love someone so much, that when they leave me, I can't function anymore. I don't want that!" I shouted.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could towards my cabin, not waiting to see his reply to my spiel. When I finally reached my cabin, I collapsed onto my bed in tears. I hadn't seen him in years, yet he could still make me cry. How pathetic was that? I wanted to stop crying, he wasn't worth it, but I couldn't. Everything I had said was right and it just proved how selfish I was. I didn't deserve him. There was no way I did. He loved my with all his heart, I couldn't even return it so, what did I do? I pushed him away. I lied not only to him, but to my family as well. I couldn't make my family and him comfortable together or that meant that he would be a permanent fixture in my life. Stupid, I know. So, what did I do? I ran from my feelings, I was a coward. I didn't want to get hurt, so I hurt him instead and moved on. I moved on to a safe guy. One who I knew I couldn't get hurt from, one who I couldn't give my whole heart to, and one who wouldn't leave my heart shattered if he left. He was safe and that was what I was looking for.

A soft knock broke me away from my thoughts. I slowly got up, wiping away my tears and went to answer the door. I was surprised to see the sight in front of me, a remorseful looking Shane.

"Mitchie?" he said as looked at me. "Oh, Mitch," he started again as he saw the trail of tears on my face. Shane moved his hands up to cup my cheek and wipe away my tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry." At his apologies, I only bursted into more tears. He gathered me up into his arms, stroking my hair, repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over until I calmed down.

"Why are you apologizing?" I managed to get out after I calmed down. "I'm the one that hurt you because I was a coward."

"I should have let you explained instead of assuming things."

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and just hold me for awhile?" and he did.

So my fairy tale ending didn't exactly happen the way I imagined, and not with the guy I had intended, nor is it finished, but who am I to question my heart? I was taking a risk being with Shane, but it was one I was willing to risk this time. This time would be different, this time I would know how much it hurt to be without him, this time I would know that no matter what, he still loves and cares for me, this time things would be better. I was going to fall in love with no regrets, no holding back. I was going to fall, having faith that Shane was going to catch me.

* * *

So that's the end! Well maybe. I haven't decided if I wanted to continue on what happens afterwards with her supposed-to-be husband. I'd imagine that he won't give up without a fight, but give me some feed back and I guess I'll decide from there.


End file.
